Kingdom Hearts III: Darkest Hearts
by King Drako Starwind
Summary: The Heartless comeback, again! This time, however, the bad guys have the edge.
1. Chapter 01

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts. It is owned by the fellows at Disney and Square-Enix. This story is a non-profit fan fiction story, and if they request it, we shall take it off the web.  
  
KINGDOM HEARTS III: DARKEST HEARTS  
  
Co-written by King Drako Starwind and Ultima Tech Incorporated  
  
----| Chapter One: Return of the Darkness  
  
It was a bright and beautiful day. It was the first of April. The Council members should be arriving soon aboard the Falcon, which was piloted by Setzer Gabbiani. Locke Cole was going over the security measures for the conference with Celes Chere as his associate, as usual. Cloud Strife, Squall Leonheart (a.k.a Leon), Cid Highwind, Vincent Valentine, and Barret Wallace were in the throne room with King Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Keyblade Master Sora, and Riku, all discussing recent events. The discussion was, no doubt, intense.  
  
Leon yelled, "There has to be a new evil out there controlling the heartless! Over 20 worlds have been taken over in the past three days alone!  
  
Cloud replied, "Agreed, though we have no idea who it could be."  
  
The large conference hall doors opened and Locke trotted in. He announced, "The council members have arrived. They are waiting in the main hall."  
  
Mickey stood up from the throne. "Thank you." He turned to his most trustful of trustees "Donald, Goofy, Sora, we must discuss what has happened with the council members."  
  
After a brisk three-minute walk, they at last reach the main hall. The guards opened the door for the king and his advisors. When in the main hall, Mickey took the head of the table, Sora took the seat from his right, while Donald and Goofy both sat to his left.  
  
Not to long after being seated, the large main hall doors opened. Riku made his entrance. He walked over to Sora and whispered. "I need to talk to you about the heartless outside, alone, if you don't mind."  
  
Sora stood up and announced, "Excuse me, I should be back in a moment or two."  
  
Aladdin whispered to the Beast, "I wonder what this is all about."  
  
Beast softly replied, "It must have something to do with a powerful enemy. Someone who possibly controls the Heartless. After all the ten princesses of heart are here under the protection of the Knights of Heart."  
  
**  
  
When Sora and Riku made there way out of the main hall.  
  
Sora, looking cross, asked, "Why did you disturb me? We were about to start the council meeting!"  
  
Riku replied, "Because I needed this!" He snatched the Keyblade from its sheaf.  
  
Sora, pissed as fucking hell, growled, "Stop playing around, God damn it!"  
  
Suddenly, Riku's image faded and was replaced by Sephiroth. Before Sora could even blink, he drew his Masamune and slashed at him.  
  
Sora was luckily able to evade certain death, though it was by a few, mere micrometers.  
  
Footsteps could be heard, thundering in their direction. Cloud and Riku were on the scene to assist Sora. Before they could attack, however, Sephiroth teleported-he was nowhere to be found.  
  
Cloud smashed his fist into the floor, shattering the expensive marble tile. "Fuck, that bastard got away!"  
  
Riku asked, "What is HE doing here? Why would he want the Keyblade?"  
  
Sora, frightened, looked up. "Kairi!" He raced out of sight.  
  
Cloud looked out the window, and saw Sephiroth handing Maleficent Sora's Keyblade in front of the castle's moat. Sephiroth stared a hole right through him with an evil smile. He turned to Riku, "Make sure the princesses of heart are safe!" When Riku ran off, he lifted up his right gauntlet, which apparently had a built-in radio. "Knights of Heart, assemble at the castle gate."  
  
**  
  
Riku pushed through the doors of the great hall. He informed them, "Your Majesty, Sora's Keyblade was stolen by Sephiroth." He looked around, "Where's Kairi?!"  
  
The Beast got up from his seat. "We must do something about this immediately. If Sephiroth is here, the Heartless must be close by." He peered out the window, and saw three of the Knights of Heart (Cloud, Leon, and Barret) preparing to battle with Sephiroth, Maleficent, Two Darksides, and hundreds of evolved Shadows. He turned back to the council. "I will fight along side of them. Who else will join me?"  
  
Hercules, Aladdin, Peter Pan, Tarzan, and Jack Skeleton were up to the challenge.  
  
Hercules ordered, "Riku, help the others get to safety. We shall help Cloud and the others fight the Heartless."  
  
Riku nodded. He gathered the Princesses of Heart, the king, Donald, Goofy, and left the main hall.  
  
**  
  
"Cloud, isn't this exciting? Our never ending feud rages on, even after our world was destroyed the heartless!" Sephiroth said with an extreme enthusiasm.  
  
Cloud replied, "Well, this time it will end, with your blood on my sword and your body six feet under!" He smirked at the very thought on how he should kill him.  
  
The three Knights of Heart were approached by the Beast, Jack, Hercules, Tarzan, Peter, and Aladdin.  
  
"We think you guys could use some help!" Peter implied.  
  
"Dat's right, that Sucka-Roth is hella tough!" Barret did not argue.  
  
When Sephiroth unsheafed his Masamune, an eerie screech echoed across the battlefield. Without warning, he teleported in front of our heroes. With a mighty slash of Masamune, the majority of the heroes were thrown back against the castle wall, then ricocheted into the moat. The Beast, however, dug his claws into the ground. He managed to catch Tarzan and Aladdin as well.  
  
"Thanks, Ooo Ooo," Tarzan replied.  
  
In a mere half-second, the Beast's resilience was proven in vein. Sephiroth, using his god-like speed, stabbed Tarzan through the heart and decapitated the Beast and Aladdin simultaneously. Drenched in their blood, he laughed maniacally.  
  
Disgusting, Maleficent thought, a lunatic such as he has no right to control Heartless.  
  
After Sephiroth got over his ego, he spoke up. "I trust you can manage the rest."  
  
Maleficent snorted, "Of course."  
  
Sephiroth teleported out of sight, leaving Maleficent to take care of the rest. She ordered the battalion of Shadows to level the castle. However, Cloud, Barret, Leon, Jack, Peter, and Hercules climbed out of the moat. Upon spotting three familiar corpses, they felt a great lust for vengeance. They fought furiously, using their bloodlust to increase their strength several fold.  
  
**  
  
After a grueling seven minutes, every last Heartless in the Shadow Battalion was destroyed. Unfortunately, Maleficent saw they expelled great energy.  
  
"Darksides, Obliterate them!" Meleficent commanded.  
  
The Darksides knock them around like rag dolls. In less than a minute, the heroes are out cold.  
  
"Finish them!" Maleficent commanded.  
  
However, before they could do that, a giant sword pierced the side of one of the Darksides, sending it a certain death.  
  
"What?!" Maleficent yelled in disbelief.  
  
She saw a tall man in a black trenchcoat holding a gigantic sword. On his hands were fingerless gloves with a 'sword through the heart' symbol. He had long black hair and yellow eyes. He smirked as he faced the last Darkside. He chanted a soft hymn before yelling "Ultima!" A large, green light completely vaporized the remaining Darkside.  
  
Maleficent frowned. "So he too knows the Ultima spell? I'm sure Sephiroth will be pleased to hear that."  
  
Atop the castle wall, a figure rose up. He shouted, "The bitch is mine!"  
  
A smaller man, with a black shirt, black pants, mythril chains; short, black, spikey hair; and crimson eyes. His fingerless gloves had the same pattern, but with a sword and shield on both sides. With incredible speed, he lunged at Maleficent.  
  
She quickly put up an energy shield, which deflected the smaller man, knocking him back a few meters. She thought, Sephiroth can handle capturing the princesses on his own. Since I have the Keyblade, there is no need for me to be here. Without further ado, she disappeared.  
  
"Damn it!" The smaller man yelled.  
  
"Don't worry about her."  
  
The two guys turned to see another man. His size was in between that of the other two. He wore a black, long sleeve shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He had golden hair and golden eyes. His fingerless gloves had a dragon perched on a Keyblade with a heart in the background. It just so happened that he had a Keyblade strapped to his belt as well. He told his comrades in arms, "The real trouble is in the castle. I'll go take care of that while you make sure these guys." He pointed to Jack, Hercules, Peter, Leon, Barret, and Cloud. ".aren't dead."  
  
They stood by on guard while he walked through the castle gates.  
  
End Chapter One.  
  
**  
  
Notes from Ultima Tech, Inc.: Damn, we're getting rusty. UT hasn't released any fan fiction stories since August. though we have written some. Our most recent masterpiece is a Kozo + Yui (Neon Genesis Evangelion) affair, but we haven't gotten around to perfecting it. Currently, we are writing a Final Fantasy VI and VII crossover, and the first few chapters should be ready to go within the next six months. -UT  
  
Notes from King Drako Starwind: My partners, great guys. You who have read our earlier collaboration (Evangelion Zero), I sure hope you liked this one. If you don't, fuck you. We should release the second chapter of Evangelion Zero within the next month, as well the next chapter of KH3: DH. Like always, see you next time. -KDS 


	2. Chapter 02

**Chapter Two: Mysterious Heroes revealed**

Riku inquired, "Sora, is Kairi alright?"

Sora replied, "Yes, she's with me. Where's Sephiroth and Maleficent?"

Riku said, "The Council Members and the Knights of Heart went out to the main gate to confront them."

Mickey stated, "Donald, put up an Aeroga protection spell."

A evil presence was felt by all. Before anyone realized it, Cinderella, Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty disappeared. They saw an evil figure walking towards them. The rest of the princesses hid behind Riku and Sora. They saw long silver hair swaying from this dark figure. Everyone's eyes widened in terror as they saw Sephiroth come into the light, holding the severed heads of Beast, Tarzan, and Aladdin. Blood dripped on the path that he walked. Belle, Jane, and Jasmin dropped to their knees, crying over the loss over their lovers.

Sora said, "Give me back my Key Blade."

Riku said, Don't worry, you can get your key blade from his dead corpse!"

Riku lunged at Sephiroth with his sword. Sephiroth effortlessly deflected Riku's attack. The incredible G-Force of Sephiroth's defensive swing sent Riku realing back, being slamed against the wall.

King Mickey asked, "Why are you here?"

Sephiroth menacingly replied, "I want the Princesses of Heart."

Sora replied, "Fuck you. Even with out my key blade, I can kick your ass. Light will always prevail over darkness."

Donald and Goofy snuck up to Sephiroth and attacked him from behind. Sephiroth glance over his shoulder. He held up his hand. He glew with an aura of light. The king's assistances jumped at him, though their attack was proven in vein when Sephiroth yelled, "Stopga!" As Sephiroth lowers his hand, so do Goofy and Donald. They cratered with incredible force, knocking them out instantly.

Mickey, enraged by the defeat of his allies, charged at Sephiroth with a broad sword. Sephiroth strafed to his right to evade. He delivered and uppercut with his right hand, sending Mickey to Unconsciousness.

Jane is still on the ground crying over the loss of her beloved Tarzan. Sephiroth touches her with his Masamune, and she disappears.

Sora jumps on to Sephiroth's back, but gets thrown off effortlessly. The one winged angel walkes towards Sora, his sword readying for strike.

Sephiroth said, "You shall not interfere. You are but a mere child. I am destined to rule the universe, and no one will be able to stop me." He brings his masamune down, intending to slice Sora in two.

Right when the sword was a mere 10 inches away from Sora's skull, a key blade clashed against it.

Sephiroth said, "This is none of your concern. Leave now, and you may still have a head on your shoulders."

The mysterious man with the dragon gloves and golden hair said, "If any is going to lose their head in this fight, it's going to be you, bitch."

Sephiroth jumped back and took his fighting stance. "Your words are amusing to me. Let's see if you are even in my league."

The mysterious man struck his fight stance. He said, "Of course I'm not in your league, because I quit Little League a long time ago."

Smirking, Sephiroth replied, "Enough talk. You are wasting my time."

Both men, jumped into the air. Their weapons clashed as they met eye to eye. They land, their backs to eachother. They swiftly turn around, and lunge again. The weapons clash fiercely, sparks being emitted, brightening the dim room. The man swung at Sephiroth's mid section, but was unable to hit him. Sephiroth teleported, he swung his sword, being sure he would hit. The man teleported. Sephiroth stood guard, confused. In the next second, he saw the man coming down at him from the corner of his eye. With blinding speed, Sephiroth turns and guards the attack. They both jump back from the clash, heighting their guard with their fighting stances. Sephiroth was curious. He asked, "How did you learn to teleport?"

The man smirked. "You don't need to be concerned about that, you'll be dead in a minute."

They teleported at the same time. When they reappeared, Sephiroth's masamuse goes through the mystery man's left leg while the other's key blade goes through Sephiroth's shoulder. They both pull out their weapons out, then fall to the ground.

Sephiroth, "This was a waste of my time. I will retrieve the remaining princesses later." With a flash of light, Sephiroth is gone.

Sora said, "Thank you for your assistance. Who are you?"

The man replied, "My name is D."

Riku regained consciousness and got back on his own two feet. Noting that there was a mysterious person present, he grabbed his sword. "Who are you?"

Sora said, "Hold up, Riku. His name is D, and if it wasn't for him, we'd all be dead."

Riku, "Yeah? So, why did you help us?"

D replied, "I like to slaughter heartless."

Sora then screamed, "Oh my God, where are Cloud and the others? They could be dead!"

D replied, "The rest of them are okay. My friends helped them. Also, the one called Maleficent has run away."

**End Chapter Two.**


End file.
